


The rising of the xx kind

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Kathryn Janeway leads the women liberation team on a hostile planet where men regard women only as sexual objects. There is a rape warning. I do not write about this subject but it was necessary for the plot. It`s rated "Explicit" for this reason.The malfunctioning comm badge may make communication between Kathryn Janeway and the Malais people of the planet Sagdum difficult but you should be able to follow the story easily :)**This story has a rape content and may bring unpleasant memories to some. Please be warned and read at your own discretion**





	The rising of the xx kind

"@*!!xy!" The large tanned man said to Janeway. He was pointing his spear at the diminutive redhead. Kathryn Janeway understood this to mean something along the lines of `Move along, woman! You are holding the line!` Her comm badge was either malfunctioning or these people`s language was not easy to grasp. Either way she was stranded here, wherever `here` was. She sighed tiredly. When she looked around her, she found herself surrounded by a group of women. They were scantily dressed. A brown cloth covering their breasts and another nappy-like brown cloth which covered their waists. She was the only one who seemed to be overdressed in her command uniform. The women were tanned, they had lean muscles indicating that they worked hard, menial tasks and probably in harsh weather too. They were all quiet and kept their heads down in submission.

"Hello? I am Kathryn Janeway. What is your name? She asked a tall, young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"**:)" The blonde woman smiled back at her. Kathryn`s heart missed a beat at the resemblance this woman had to someone she knew.

"Where is this place?" Kathryn spread her arms around her.

"[xx]!!:( " The young woman said sadly. Janeway tried to understand that. She figured out that this may mean that females, indicated by the "xx" which her tricorder translated as female sex chromosomes, are locked in a house. It dawned on the captain that these women may have done something wrong in this society. This may be some sort of prison...or a harem. Either way it seemed to be an unfavourable place for one to be. At least she still had her tricorder and comm badge. The big man did not seem to know what they were so he left them with the `new recruit.`

 

It was evening. A bell clanged in the distance. All the women from different `prisons` or `harems` appeared. There were large fireplaces where large metal pots were placed on wooden fires. A nice aroma permeated Kathryn`s nostrils. That was when she realised that she was hungry. Her new friend stood up and held out a hand. Janeway took it and stood up. They stood in a long line waiting to be served dinner. Kathryn could hear some excited chattering among some of the women. She saw two of them fighting. A third older woman came along to separate the fighters. 

"!!v:( !! " She looked angry and pushed them far from each other then took a deep breath. A moment later she brought them together and made them hug each other. Amazingly whatever Nanzi did worked because the two fighters hugged each other and went their separate ways. 

"Impressive! I must talk to that woman." Kathryn said.

"**:)" The young blonde smiled at Kathryn.

 

A shiny metal bowl and spoon were placed in Janeway`s hand followed by a large helping of porridge-looking goo. It smelled surprisingly familiar and even tasted like lentil soup. Janeway gobbled up every drop of it. Her new friend smiled. She learned that her name was Maisiye. The girl attacked her bowl of soup in record time. She placed the empty bowl beside her and moved closer to Kathryn. She was fascinated by what Janeway was doing with her tricorder. She waved it all around the room, which was really a large cut out rock off a large mountain. All male guards stood along the perimeter taking 12 hours per shift. Most of the time the guards would `scratch their itches` by finding a woman from the `prison` and `relieved themselves.`

 

One unfortunate woman was asleep near the entrance of the cave. Janeway, being a new comer, had this area to sleep too. She kept alert wanting to see what was going on. She heard a muffled shout then saw a man dragging a woman from another corner of the cave. Kathryn followed them from a safe distance. She saw the man warning the woman not to shout. The woman was pushed to the ground where she fell on her back. The large man forced himself onto the small woman. He did not bother taking her clothes off but simply tore them off her. Kathryn felt sick but she needed to gather facts perhaps if she showed the others they may agree with her to do something about it. Her tricorder recorded everything. The woman`s legs were roughly pushed far apart where the man placed his penis between her legs and thrust himself hard. Kathryn could hear the woman`s muffled cries. A few minutes later the whole episode was over. The man stood up to his full height. He looked around then bent down again to heft the now limp woman onto his shoulder. He returned her to the cave, practically threw her to the floor, and went back to his guarding post as if nothing had happened. Kathryn saw him laughing with his fellow guards, possibly telling them what he had just done.

 

Janeway went to the cave entrance and threw up all the lovely lentil soup she had for dinner. She must talk to Nanzi. Urgently. That chance came the following morning where Janeway was taken to the wise, old woman by her new friend Maisiye. She explained to Kathryn that women were cursed on this world. The first woman had disobeyed the god of love by refusing to have sex with him. In his wrath he cursed all females. They were to be submissive, bleed every month and have painful childbirth. If any woman showed some intelligence of any kind, such as inventing something, her work is to be given to a male such as her father, brother or an elder. Janeway thought that legend sounded familiar but could not clearly remember where she heard a similar story.

 

Kathryn showed Nanzi her tricorder data. It turned out that Nanzi was a physicist. All her work was confiscated when she was found to be studying. The other women turned out to be geologists, engineers, mathematicians, writers, musicians, chemists and more. Why, the hell, did these women not do anything about their situation, then? Kathryn asked herself. They are probably brainwashed! Her little voice suggested.

 

Nanzi had asked Kathryn to organise the women into discreet groups. The chemists among them were to find suitable minerals to see what they can do with them. Mechanical engineers were to try and build tools they could use for tilling the soil so they can plant crops. In a few weeks everybody had clear tasks to do and started to clear the ground. 

"??xy??!!!v:(!!" Kathryn understood this to mean `what shall we do with the guards? They will find out what we are planning and we will all be killed. Nanzi had a broad grin on her face when she replied.

"Q!!" The letter resembled a noose around a person`s neck so Janeway interpreted this to mean. `Kill them all!`

 

It has been three months since the disappearance of Voyager`s captain. Chakotay held yet another futile staff meeting. Nobody had fresh ideas to explain how they lost the captain during transport. Could she still be in the pattern buffer? Did her molecules scatter in space. Seven of Nine had stopped attending the `useless` meetings. She would rather do research into how to retrieve her captain. Was she alive and well? Is she injured, or worse. Seven did not like the third at all. She furiously pushed buttons on her console and then..."I think i know what happened to the captain!" She said to Tuvok.

 

The two went to the holodeck. Seven recreated the conditions during the captain`s disappearance. It looked promising so she called an urgent meeting. She presented the facts backed by Tuvok. They managed to retrieve the captain off the planet. The women heard a hail from Kathryn`s comm badge.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway? Are you there? If you can hear me please respond." That sounded like Chakotay. Janeway smiled. The other women around her wondered about the small communications device. 

"I am here, commander. Give me a moment." She handed over the tricorder to Nanzi as a present to the small community and the comm badge to her young friend, Maisiye.

"Be creative my friends. You will be successful if you work together." Then before their eyes, Kathryn disappeared from their view. She re-materialised on the transporter padd.

"Welcome aboard, Captain. The ship is all yours." Chakotay smiled. Seven of Nine was waiting with Tuvok.

"Thank you, commander but if you don`t mind, could you hold on to the reins a while longer. I need a good soak in the tub. Seven, you`re with me. The blonde eagerly followed Janeway to the captain`s quarters. 

 

Janeway took her clothes off right in the living room and padded naked to the bathroom. Seven followed and picked after her. 

"Come in, Seven don`t be shy. After living with women for three months i feel that i have nothing to hide from you. I would not mind a massage. My neck feel stiff." The captain smiled seductively at her Astrometrics officer. 

"Yes, Captain." The blonde raised an eye brow.


End file.
